Mine
by YuraELF
Summary: Dia sudah mempercayainya. Budak yang setia terhadapnya. Tapi akhirnya ia ditusuk dari belakang. Kesakitan atas pengkhianatan ia rasakan kembali. Yaoi/ KrisTao/ chap 1/ Spesial for Ika. Zordick . . Sorry telat


"_Rasa sakit ini bisa kulupakan dalam sekejap. Tapi, cinta dan harapan palsu? Bodoh! Yang seperti itu tidak ada.—selama ini yang ada hanya… kesakitan sepanjang hidupku,"_

"_Kesakitan yang membuat kewarasanku menghilang sedikit demi sedikit,"_

Malam selalu gelap gulita seperti biasanya. Gemerlap lampu kota menghiasi jalanan beraspal di kota itu. Suara langkah tapak kaki kuda terdengar kencang memecah keheningan malam. Dalam kereta, duduk seorang namja berwajah tampan. Ia membuka tirai jendela kereta miliknya, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang ia letakkan pada kusen jendela pada kereta. Matanya menatap sayu pada jalanan kota yang lenggang pada malam itu, hanya sesekali terdengar suara burung-burung malam berkoar, kucing atau anjing kampung yang saling menyalak satu sama lain.

Pandangan matanya tidak berhenti pada satu titik, namun terus berpendar mengikuti laju kereta kuda yang tengah membawa tubuhnya ikut serta. Matanya kembali menyusuri bangunan-bangunan itu. Beberapa rumah mewah a la bangsawan Korea, sampai rumah kumuh khas rakyat jelata, yang berdiri tanpa bangunan kokoh atau apapun. Miris, namun perkataan itu tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Kesusahan? Perasaan? Memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu tidaklah menguntungkan baginya, dan hal itu merupakan perilaku orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang terikat dalam sebuah kata bernama perasaan cinta dan kasihan. Ia sempurna, dan hanya perlu kesempurnaan itu. Bukan yang lain.

"Tuan muda Kibum," sebuah suara menegurnya. Namja itu, ia menoleh dengan tatapan dingin, seolah tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang sangat biasa ia tujukan pada setiap orang yang ia temui.

Suara kuda terdengar, penanda keretanya sudah berhenti bergerak. " Tempat yang anda tuju sudah sampai," namja tua dengan rambut putih yang menyelubungi hampir seluruh bagian kepalanya itu menunduk dalam, menunjukkan sebuah penghormatan yang besar.

"Jalan—" Kibum menolehkan kepalanya lagi pada jendela. Ia menyingkap tirai jendela keretanya. Sang pelayan tertegun—tidak mengerti, "Tuan, kita—" kata-katanya terhenti.

"Rumah bordil, dipusat kota—bawa aku kesana," wajahnya masih tetap datar. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba memberi isyarat pada sang pelayan agar tidak membantah perintahnya lagi.

"Baik Tuan," sang pelayan menunduk, sebelum melajukan kereta yang akan membawa mereka melaju ke sebuah Rumah bordil di pusat kota.

**Mine**

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kris and Tao and other.**

**Warning : YAOI [ selalu], EYD berantakan [ selalu ], aneh [selalu ] dan lain-lain.**

**Disclaimer Super Junior milik ELF**.

.

.

**Present By YuraELF**

"Berhenti!"

"Pencuri!"

"Berhenti!"

Suara orang berlari dengan teriakan bersahutan menjadi nada indah dimalam itu. Berisik dan penuh dengan kalimat kotor yang keluar dari orang-orang yang tengah berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar seorang pria bertopeng hitam tidak dikenal yang mencuri sebuah segel emas milik keluarga Bangsawan Lee.

CKIITTT!

Suara kuda dihentikan paksa oleh sang kusir. Melihat seonggok bayangan yang melesat cepat didepan kudanya cukup membuatnya khawatir akan menabrak orang tersebut.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, disusul sebuah suara berat yang merupakan suara pelayan Tuan-nya. "Ada apa?" tanya sang pelayan sembari menatap bingung sang kusir.

"Tidak, Tuan… bukan masalah besar," ucap sang kusir kemudian setelah tidak mendapati apapun disekitar kereta yang tengah mereka tumpangi.

**Present By YuraELF**

Kibum tengah melakukan kegiatan seperti tadi yang ia lakukan. Memandangi jalanan kota yang lenggang sembari menikmati angin malam yang menyapu kulit putih diwajahnya lembut.

CKIITTT!

Suara kereta mereka yang diberhentikan secara paksa cukup membuat si Tuan muda mengalihkan pandangannya—berpikir untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang pelayan.

"Tuan—aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tetaplah diam," suara seorang namja menyadarkan Kibum bahwa ia tidak hanya sendirian dalam kereta. Namun ada orang lain disebelahnya, dan sebuah benda dingin yang ia bisa pastikan adalah sebuah benda tajam yang menempel diperutnya.

Kibum diam. Ia melirik wajah orang yang tengah menyekapnya tersebut. "Pencuri, heh?" tanya Kibum dengan nada dingin. Ia sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya, kembali kekeadaan awal, lengannya diletakkannya pada kusen jendela kereta, sedangkan tangannya menopang dagu.

"….." pencuri itu diam tidak bersuara. Ia merapatkan topeng hitam yang dipakainya. Tangan berisi pisau yang ia todongkan pada Kibum masih ia siagakan—takut Si namja kaya itu akan melakukan suatu tindakan nekat yang tidak bisa ia prediksikan.

"Kau salah orang Tuan," ucap Kibum setelah mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi masih bergerak menembus keheningan malam menuju tempat tujuan Kibum.

"Salah orang?" sang pencuri berkoar.

TUK!

Samar, tapi jelas sekali mata sang pencuri membulat. A-apa? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan sebuah pistol telah menempel dibagian perutnya?

"Lihat? Kau dan aku… kira-kira siapa yang akan mati lebih dulu, hm?" Kibum terkekeh pelan, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sang pencuri tersebut terdiam, percuma saja ia bicara! Apapun yang akan ia lakukan ia akan mati, begitupun juga dengan namja kaya yang tengah ia sekap.

"Mari… kita buat penawaran," ucap sang pencuri pada akhirnya. Matanya menatap Kibum tanpa rasa takut, penuh ambisi dan bayak perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan tersembunyi didalam mata hitam itu. Kibum tersenyum kecil. Bohong kalau ia tidak tertarik, namja didepannya begitu penuh dengan karakter kuat yang bisa membangkitkan gairahnya. Melonjakkan adrenalinnya sampai tingkat tertinggi—mungkin dalam konteks ini belum, tapi nanti? Siapa yang tahu.

"Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan? Segel emas yang kau curi, eh? Tuan perampok?" Kibum menanti jawaban namja didepannya.

Jeda sebentar.

Berpikir, sang pencuri menggerakkan matanya gelisah. Tentu saja Kibum tidak mungkin meminta barang hasil curiannya. Dari kereta yang dinaiki oleh Kibum, bisa dipastikan bahwa namja itu pastilah seorang yang berada. Kaum para saudagar kaya atau Bangsawan mungkin? Atau keluarga samurai ternama dari jepang mungkin? Ah—ia tidak ingin menerka-nerka sekarang, semakin lambat ia memutuskan, semakin dekat nyawanya melayang.

"Aku—menawarkan kesetiaanku," ucap sang pencuri seraya melepaskan ancaman pisaunya pada leher Kibum. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap menerima kemungkinan dirinya akan mati saat itu juga saat sang Tuannya yang baru menembakkan timah panas itu kebagian tubuhnya.

"Seorang pencuri sepertimu pada akhirnya akan menggigit tangan majikan yang memberimu makan," Kibum berujar. Ia menyarungkan pistolnya. Berbicara dengan seorang pencuri hanya membuang-buang waktu, setidaknya itulah anggapan Kibum saat ini.

"Kau mau ikut?"

Mata sang pencuri berkilat penuh tanda tanya. Setelah ini apa lagi? Kenapa namja yang merupakan Tuan barunya ini begitu sulit untuk dimengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Maaf Tuan, apa—"

"Aku… aku menemui seorang budak. Budak yang akan aku angkat derajatnya," potong Kibum seraya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi melihat pemandangan luar kereta.

Apa kau tidak sadar? Kegilaan yang muncul itu datang dalam dirimu sediri… dirimu yang selalu berpikir bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kekerasan. Disaat pilihan tidak lagi menjadi jalan utama, ya… tidak ada yang lain. Pada akhirnya, semuanya akan tersakiti. Perasaan? Tidak… hal macam itu tidaklah ada.

**To Be Continue**

Notes : Maaf telat*sungkem ._.


End file.
